


i thought you weren't scared?

by americanarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Cashton, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted House, Los Angeles, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke af, OT4, both otps are equally in this so everyone is happy, cashton cuddles, everyone is cuddly, ghosts do not like calum, halloween duh, i guess, i think its funny but you may not idk, im really proud of this, its october, its pretty cute, luke is a scaredy cat, luke probably isnt this scared irl but, ok these tags are dumb im sorry, otp, so is ashton but hes hiding it, theyre all probably equally scaredy cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanarry/pseuds/americanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we're already here, no going back now."<br/>or, 5sos go to cobb estate. luke's scared of the dark, michael is a cuddly asshole, ashton just wants to protect everyone, ghosts hate calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i thought you weren't scared?

"shut-up, luke. we're already here, no going back now," michael chuckles and steps over the tall grass.  
luke groans and and hesitantly steps away from their car and looks around and notices ashton seems pretty paranoid, as well.  
"okay so, i think we should split up and look around," calum suggests.  
ashton immediately shakes his head, "hell no, i-i mean that's no fun, it's only fun if we have people with us like a group."  
"maybe we can just pair up, calum go with ashton and i'll go with michael... or something," luke glances at michael and he scoffs.  
"yeah, i'll be stuck with the most scared one, calum and ashton will probably leave us here," he mumbles as he continues walking fearlessly towards the estate.  
michael decided it would be fun to do something for halloween while they were in LA. ashton looked up a couple of places that seemed to be the main halloween landmarks: it was either the cobb estate or the hollywood sign. luke wanted to got to the hollywood sign, but guess where michael wanted to go. luke agreed, because of michael obviously, but immediately regretted it as soon as they pulled in the old place.  
"you know we won't leave you, but yeah, i agree lets pair up," calum grins at ashton as ashton nods his head halfheartedly.

they pair up as luke suggested, luke with michael and calum with ashton. they decide they'll meet back at the front steps in 30 minutes, luke sighs at that because that's a long time to be stuck in a haunted location. they all make sure they have flashlights and their phones, even though ashton's is about to die.  
"it's really not that bad, it's only creepy because it's dark, ya know?" ashton tells calum and subconsciously tries to keep his feet quiet because the crackling noises of the leaves are annoying.  
"stop walking like that, you look dumb. if anything gets after us, you're probably first," he laughs and ashton glares at him.  
"no, because before i run away, i'm gonna push you down and get the hell out of here."  
"no," he lightly shoves his shoulder, "you love me too much" "i know you wouldn't leave me," ashton smirks at him. "i don't know, sometimes when you're put in certain situations you realize if someone really cares about you, or just using you to not get possessed by demons," calum shrugs casually.  
ashton rolls his eyes, "trust me, i've known you for too long, you wouldn't let me get possessed by demons," ashton pauses and stops to look at calum, "would you?"  
"no, of cou-" calum's interupted by a snapping of a twig behind him and he turns to look at ashton with wide eyes, "ash, did you hear that?"  
"no, you're not going to get me calum," he wags his finger at his face, "i'm not the type to fall for that sh-"  
yet again the a twig snapped and ashton immediately attacked calum, as if he thought calum would hold him. but calum didn't quite notice because he was a little too scared to be thinking about the fact that ashton was basically cuddling him.  
"o-okay, i heard it that time, lets keep walking and see if we can find mike and luke." ashton stammers and drags calum along while the younger boy is almost shaking.

michael is an asshole, first of all. so while luke is tying his shoe, michael somehow sneaks noiselessly behind a giant tree and hides and covers his mouth from giggling when luke stands back up and is still talking to him.  
"...and I was like, 'yeah, i'm wearing nothing but tmnt boxers around the house, you have a problem wit'- michael?" luke stops talking immediately when he notices michael isn't walking beside him anymore and sighing like every ten seconds.  
"michael, don't do this shit, man, it's not funn-"  
he hears leaves ruffling.  
luke eyes widen more and the light from the flashlight is shaking on the ground, "MICHAEL! please come back, you know darkness scares me, this flashlight is pretty dull, i can't see three feet in front of me."  
michael is still giggling behind the tree, but kind of feels bad because he forgot that luke is actually scared of the dark.  
"i know you can hear me, michael, i know you're hiding," luke's voice kind of cracks because he's really scared and he may or may not start crying if michael doesn't come out from where he's hiding.  
michael can't take it anymore, so he finally comes out from behind the tree and calls out to him, "luke, i'm here, i'm here. you could've just looked for me."  
luke jumps when he hears his voice, but he runs over to michael and grabs his arm tightly, so he won't leave him again, "i d-didn't wanna get fa-farther away from you."  
michael sighs and holds on to him, assuring he won't leave anymore, "i'm sorry, i'm sorry."

"where are they? we said 30 minutes and it's been like 45 minutes," ashton frantically looks around, careful not to stray to far from the steps... and calum, "i'm not saying something could have happened to them but, honestly michael is probably right, we're most likely just to leave them here and get the hell out of this place."  
"I thought you weren't scared?" calum wonders up to the steps and examines the graffiti on the cement.  
"I'm not, but like this was somebody's home that apparently still reside in..." ashton trails off, seeing calum get closer to the steps, "calum, don't get on the steps."  
"why? they're just steps, it's not like i'm on the house place." calum walks up the top of the steps and balances on his tips toes and laughs lightly.  
ashton gets closer, but not too close because the steps freak him out, they're just there. leading up to nothing, where a house use to be. "calum get down, you're gonna piss off the ghosts." ashton gestures for calum to get back down but he just shrugs again.  
"c'mon, ash. you and i both know ghosts aren't even real. what are they gonna do? tell me to leave?" calum laughs and sways back and forth on his tip toes again.  
ashton rolls his eyes and gives up, he's just ready for luke and michael to get back so they can leave.  
"WHOA," calum yells and stumbles forward down the steps and crashes into ashton, "ashton, something just pushed me."  
ashton kind of blushes because this is the second time in less than an hour that calum was basically on him, and he ignores the fact that calum says he was pushed off.  
"seriously, i think something actually pushed me off the steps, i think the ghost is telling me to leave."  
ashton laughs nervously, "i thought ghosts weren't real?"  
calum ignores him and keeps talking, "maybe you're right, let's leave michael and luke here."

luke's still clinging to michael and michael is trying to walk back to the steps as fast as he can, but luke is making it difficult because he keeps jumping at the tiniest sounds.  
"we were suppose to be back at the steps like twelve minutes ago, they probably gave up and left us here," michael jokes but he almost believes it, himself.  
"they better not, i'm about to piss myself," luke grumbles and keeps his eyes on the ground.  
"this flashlight is shit, and i just put batteries in it," michael groans and hits it on his hand once. then it dies.  
"michael, its dark. its really, really dark," luke fumbles for his phone in his pocket and takes it out, switching on the flash.  
as he points it ahead of him, he catches movement and something darts across their path. luke screams and jumps on michael who jumps too, but realizes its a stray cat.  
"luke, it's just a cat, calm down, its just a cat, give me your phone."  
luke calms down a little but still has a death grip on michael's arm, he gives his phone to him and michael keeps walking.  
"i can't believe you made me come to this stupid place," luke whines, "we're lost, our flashlight died, ash and calum probably left us here..."  
"they didn't leave us, i think i hear them, actually, and hey at least you had this experience, we can laugh about it later," michael shrugs.  
"yeah," luke scoffs, "if we live."  
michael rolls his eyes, but he hears calum in the distance yelling about something, so he follows the noise.

ashton is trying to comfort calum this time, because he's still freaking out about the fact that a ghost pushed him, and apparently wants him to leave. he hears leaves ruffling and he's really praying that it's luke and michael because he doesn't think he can run and carry calum at the same time.  
"ashton? calum?" calum hears michaels voice and lets out a huge sigh of relief and lets go of ashton, ashton kind of gets a little disappointed because he's a little chilly and calum is a good cuddler.  
"we're right here!" ashton calls out and sees michael and luke emerge from the dark path with the LED light from a phone.  
michael sighs, "thank god, i thought we were never going to get back." he hands luke his phone back and luke leaves the light on because it's still dark as hell.  
"okay lets go, i'm ready to leave, i've heard way too many unidentified noises for my liking," luke grabs michaels hand again and pulls him towards the direction of the car.  
ashton and calum follow, and ashton and luke are pretty sure they hear some footsteps close.  
luke turns and looks at ashton behind him and notices he heard it too so he finally says, "screw this, i'm out." luke and ashton cut out running away.  
michael and calum notice and michael's tired of pretending to not be scared of things anymore and he runs after them and calum is right beside him.  
calum runs and as soon as he catches up to the rest of them he yells: "IT'S OKAY GHOST, I'M LEAVING, I'M LEAVING, I PROMISE."

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly cute and funny more than anything sorry if you were expecting something better.  
> i really hope you like this though because im proud of it and it didnt even take that long to write.  
> also, the first m/m (kinda) one shot so yeah. twitter: icecaveirwin wattpad: americanarry


End file.
